


"I'll make IT fit."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Malec, Funny, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Jacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Jace walks by Alec's room and hears Alec saying "It won't fit," followed by Magnus' "I'll make it fit." And when he hears the two of them groaning and the bed creaking... his mind is going places.orJace thinks he hears Malec fucking, but he misunderstands the situation completely.Cue a very embarrassed Jace and very amused Malec.





	"I'll make IT fit."

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: ["안 들어가요,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203659) by [holymoly1717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717)



''Magnus, it won't fit,'' whined Alec and Jace stopped walking. He had just walked past Alec's room and his jaw dropped, because not only Alec had said that, but he could hear a little whine coming from Alec and his jaw dropped when he heard that Magnus was there with him, smacking himself across the forehead. Ugh, those two... really? It was the middle of the day and the Institute was full of people. Did they really have to be _fucking_ now?

“Hold still, darling, I’ll make it fit,” said Magnus and then let out a small moan, to Jace sounding as if he was struggling with something or someone and he cleared his throat, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He needed to walk away. Or step inside and yell and Alec and Magnus for being _this_ indecent. Honestly, there were Clave officials are the Institute that day!

“Magnus, it hurts,” whined Alec and Jace’s eyes widened.

“The hole’s too small, but I can stretch it out,” was what Magnus said next and Jace was just utterly speechless by that point and he cleared his throat. Okay, so. Judging by what they were saying and how much the bed was creaking… Oh and there was Alec moaning out in discomfort again and Jace pressed his lips together.

_Just how much big of a tool was Magnus sporting there in his pants?!_

Alec was a tough man, so for him to be this vocal about something being too big and too-

“Magnus, hurry,” whined Alec.

“I’m trying,” said Magnus and Jace was tempted to look through the keyhole, but then didn’t and he just continued to listen as he just couldn’t move away. Sure, in principal, he knew that he should be walking away, but there was just something that was keeping him in place there and he couldn’t do anything about it, swallowing thickly as he continued to listen. “Fuck, it’s stuck,” said Magnus and Jace’s jaw dropped.

_Just what was stuck now?_

“Magnus, ah,” stammered Alec and the bed creaked again, Jace’s eyes huge. “Magnus, try again,” was what Alec said next and Magnus _moaned_ as well, Jace now completely invested into the situation as he was completely sure that Magnus couldn’t… well, pull out. Jace wasn’t the brightest bulb out there, he really wasn’t.

“It’s still too tight,” said Magnus.

“Try putting some oil on it, lube it up, maybe it’ll get unstuck that way,” said Alec, panting and the bed creaked again, Jace’s face on fire and he then went back to listening as more groans and pants were being heard from Alec’s bedroom. It was really a wonder that no one else noticed than Jace, because other people were walking past Alec’s room and no one stopped to listen. It was just Jace, like usually, invading Magnus’ and Alec’s privacy and his ears grew again when Magnus started speaking.

“Shit, Alec, I can’t,” stammered Magnus and Alec whined.

“Wait, let me,” said Alec and groaned again a few times, then let out a loud pant. “Ugh, it’s really stuck,” said Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped. Okay, what was going on?! He surely couldn’t be right. Even though Jace wasn’t the smartest person ever, he still knew how human autonomy worked and-

“I’ll try again.”

“Magnus, you’re being too rough. Ouch,” whined Alec and that shattered every doubt on Jace’s mind. Yep, those two really were having sex. A painful one, was what Jace guessed. “Go slower. Magnus, can you please just-” groaned Alec and Magnus groaned as well. “S-slow down. You’re too rough. I told you, I can’t… Magnus.”

“Just a bit more,” said Magnus. “I got it, just a bit more… I’m getting there,” groaned Magnus and the bed started creaking again, Jace’s face red as a tomato and he wanted to hide his face into his palms and then he finally decided to break those two apart. They couldn’t be just doing _that_! Even Jace had more common decency than that! Honestly, he was shocked by his _parabatai’s_ behaviour and he decided to put an end to it.

“Magnus.”

“Alexander, relax, it’s okay. Just a bit more… Oh, oh… there we go,” said Magnus loudly and that was when Jace snapped. He grabbed the door knob and barged inside.

“Listen you two! I get it that you’re all hot and bothered for each other, but honestly, you can’t be doing it like rabbits right here in the Institute! Alec, I thought you-” started talking Jace and then his eyes grew when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. Magnus and Alec were sitting on the bed, fully clothed, Alec holding on his aching finger and Magnus was holding a ring in his hands, Jace’s eyes wide and he placed a hand on top of his mouth when he realised what was really going on.

Magnus and Alec looked into his direction, both cocking their heads and Jace was even more embarrassed than before. It was his dirty mind that made the situation… well, dirty and now he felt embarrassed. “I’m so freaking sorry, I am so sorry,” said Jace when he realised the situation; it seemed that the ring got stuck on Alec’s finger and Magnus was trying to get it off. “I thought that… you two… but then… it’s the ring… and not… Never mind. I’ll be on my way,” quickly said Jace and walked away, Magnus and Alec just sitting there and they just looked at each other.

“What had just happened?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus.

Magnus was thinking for a moment or two and he realised it, laughing. “Oh, I think your _parabatai_ had just gotten scarred for life,” said Magnus and then whispered into Alec’s ear, telling him what Jace thought that was probably going on. He didn’t know exactly for sure, knowing Jace, it wasn’t really a rocket science to figure out what was going on in the blond’s head. Alec’s eyes were wide and he then just started laughing and laughing.

“Oh my God,” said Alec and fell back onto his back, Magnus climbing on top of him. “Jace is…”

“Dumb?”

“Pretty much yeah,” said Alec and shook his head, then lifted his hand up and flexed his fingers. “Ugh, but my finger is finally free. I’ll make sure that the ring is the right size the next time I try one of your rings on again,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, then winked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

“I don’t mind it. Plus, we gave Jace a scare, so that’s always a bonus in my book,” said Magnus and then waggled his eyebrows. “How about we put Jace’s imagination into practice?” asked Magnus with a wink and Alec was up for it.

“Oh, I’m in,” said Alec and Magnus’ loud laughter filled the bedroom when Alec flipped them over and attacked his lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading =)  
> Comments and opinions are welcomed. Come follow me on tumblr, @katychan666.


End file.
